Into the Past
by 6Fortius9
Summary: "Listen closely to my instructions, there is a scroll in my old hideout at the northern yard below the coffee table - a scroll given to me by Aria. It should take you back in time, to before all of this started." The remnants of Vongola goes back in time to create a better future for their younger selves. Time travel fic.


Chapter 1:

-x-

Dead. They were all dead.

Brown eyes stared emptily at the carnage that was once the almighty Vongola, taking in the broken walls, the small scattered petal-like flames that still remained in the vicinity, the fallen trees, and signs of hard struggles, hideously dismembered bodies of his enemies and…

…Those of his loved ones.

Tsuna wanted to sob. Tsuna wanted to cry, but the tears just refuses to come.

Not a single drop of tears has fallen ever since the day his parents was massacred – he had sworn on their graves that he would not cry any longer, but now all he wants to do was to drop down, curl up and cry.

It was meant to be a simple mission.

They were just supposed to go to the Giglio Nero Famiglia to sign an alliance with _their_ allies and return.

But who would have thought that when they get there…The Giglio Nero Famiglia was already destroyed by Millefiore Famiglia a month before, having the plans of Alliance between them picked up by Millefiore long before.

But why had Reborn lied to them? Was it for them to see it for themselves? Or worse…was it because they were in danger?

Tsuna had rushed back home with his crew in tail, his hyper intuition practically burning his skin off and a looming sense of danger in his heart.

He knew it. He knew that there had been something wrong with Reborn that day, that glint in Ryohei's eyes as he left their side to join the sun arcobaleno, cheerfully saying that the Vongola HQ just cannot do without its last medic, making the excuse that he wanted to mourn for Kyoko. Then even Lambo decided to stay…

Lambo! Oh no…Why him? Why a little child with no awareness at all...? He's innocent, he never killed anyone…Tsuna speeded up.

But he was too late.

When he arrived, everyone was dead.

A soft gasp behind him kicked him back into reality.

Tsuna did not need to look to know that it was his guardians. That Hayato was taking in the situation with guilt and abate fury, that Takeshi was the one who made that gasp, that Mukuro is narrowing his eyes dangerously at how everything was similar to his Chrome's death, that even the usually stoic Kyoya was feeling a raging storm on the inside.

Everything was gone: their homes, their loved ones, their futures…

Tsuna tumbled to the ground, blankly staring at everything yet at nothing. Everything, everything is gone.

Silence echoed in his ears, screaming quiet accusations into his ears. His sight was dull, the world fading into a colorless dimension. Is this it? Is this what Byakuran had described at their last battle, that everything is dreary and blank?

Suddenly, a voice broke through the deafening silence.

"…Tsu…na…" The raspy voice which spoke his name coughed, choking on something which was no doubt, blood.

Tsuna's head snapped up, eyes flickering searchingly in search of the source of the voice. They landed on a figure which was both familiar yet unfamiliar to him buried under some debris.

Color returned.

"You…" Tsuna's eyes widened and he rushed forward to grasp his mentor's hands, gazing into the man eyes. That suit, those sideburns…There's no doubt about it – This is Reborn!

"Tsuna…" Reborn coughed again.

He noticed the rest of his guardians –_ the ones left living _– coming forward, joining him in a circle to stare at the person who has been a mentor to all of them.

"Ssh…you don't have to speak, Reborn. Everything will be fine, everything _is_ fine." Tsuna comforted him in a futile attempt to keep him silent.

"Both you and I know that it won't be, especially if things advances this way," Reborn chuckled, a dribble of blood running down his chin. "The…Arcobaleno are gone…Byakuran has my pacifier and…I broke my promise to Nono about keeping you safe…All he needs now is the Vongola rings…"

"No, it's fine! Everything will be fine!" Tsuna protested, choking on his sobs. Tears finally ran down his cheeks, but he could not care about anything other than the fact that his mentor is dying.

"Stop denying reality, dame-Tsuna…" Reborn panted harshly. "At least…I managed to save Ryohei's ring from the chaos…Take good care of it…"

He weakly opened his clenched palm, revealing a glistening, blood-stained Vongola ring.

"We will, Reborn-san." Hayato said as he kneeled on one knee and gingerly took the ring, seeing how Tsuna is not in a stable state.

Tsuna continued crying, wailing as the life seems to slowly sip away from his mentor's figure. His pleas for him not to go were met with a solemn gaze that seems to reattach him to reality, his cries melting into the background like a funeral song of parting.

He hated it. He hated everything…

"Stop crying, crybaby-Tsuna!" Reborn scolded. "Do you really want Lambo…to be right about you?"

"But…" Noticing Reborn's look, the brunette hurriedly wiped his eyes.

"Listen closely…to my instructions," Reborn said suddenly. "There is a scroll…in my old hideout at the…northern yard…below the coffee table…a scroll given to me…by Aria…It should take you back in time, to before all of this started."

"A scroll?" Tsuna sniffed.

"Yes…a scroll…" The number one hitman's lips curved up, his expression softening into a fond look none of them has ever seen before, even in his infant form.

It was then that Tsuna noticed the sticky red liquid pooling at his feet, coming from Reborn's crushed form. He panicked.

"Reborn…! Your legs–"

"I know." Reborn interjected, his breaths becoming labored and taking more effort. Sweat coated his face, combined with blood and wounds. "I know…"

"…I'm sorry…" The Vongola Boss' shoulders dropped, staring guiltily at his mentor. "I'm so sorry. If only I was stronger, smarter, and wasn't so stupid, I could have defeated Byakuran in my last battle. If I had killed him then, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry…"

"…Nobody blames you for being kind…" Reborn smiled. "I know I don't…It is your kindness…that makes you the best student…I've ever taught…My last instructions to you-"

He was cut off by a gurgle of blood coming from his throat.

"Reborn!" Tears were flowing freely. Tsuna leapt forward in a last futile attempt to push away the debris and save his mentor, but Hayato and Takeshi pulled him back with a worried yell of 'Jyuudaime/Tsuna!'

Reborn smiled a bloody smile of pride at the last of the living students he has and mouthed the words even through the blood.

"_Live and be happy."_

Then light disappeared from his eyes, his hand previously held in Tsuna's like a lifeline dropping limply to the ground.

Silence befell upon the last survivors of Vongola, their eyes staring at the oldest Vongola member who just passed on in disbelief, mind still in denial, slowly absorbing the shock of his death like a punch to the head.

Tsuna fell limp in his friends' arms, eyes widening in devastation and loss. His body quivered with unbearably soundless sobs, lips parting in a whisper.

"Reborn…" Tsuna's head fell forward, hair dropping into his eyes as if to shield him from reality.

"_Stop denying reality, Tsuna."_ Reborn's words repeated themselves in his mind.

The brunette froze, suddenly feeling like a tiny child that just stepped out of his mother's womb. Tsuna slowly lifted his head, eyes focusing themselves on his mentor – no, it would not be right to call this his mentor, it is just a former shell of his mentor that was left.

"Tsuna…" Takeshi whispered worriedly behind him.

Wetness that fell on his shoulder also told him that Hayato was silently crying for the loss of his sister. They had been close ever since five years ago when Bianchi shoved her father's letters in his face and told him the truth. All bad blood between them completely disappeared.

It was then that he realized. He was not the only one grieving over Vongola's destruction. Vongola was as much their home as his. And he was the boss, the one who everyone looks to for guidance.

He has to be strong. He has to be able to support them.

"You can let go of me now." Tsuna gently informed them, not looking back.

They hesitantly did so, and he stood up by himself to cast a long lasting look at Reborn's body.

"_My final instructions…Live and be happy."_

"I will, Reborn." Tsuna clenched his fists. "We will."

-x-

They spent the next four days burying the bodies in Vongola's own cemetery, carving the names into the stones.

Some bodies were burnt to the extent that they would have been unrecognizable if not for the items they were carrying. For Bianchi, she had the metal wristband which Reborn gave her. For Fuuta, it was a necklace. Shoichi and Spanner, they had their laptops and Giannini was found in the main computer rooms, having tried but failed to start the fire alarm system.

There was much glumness when Takeshi found the body of Ryohei, their last and only medic who had survived the last few attacks.

From the tracks that were left despite the fire, it appears that the injured and the children had been rushing to the secret bomb shelter when the attack came and some of their foes broke through their defenses. Ryohei had knowingly put himself behind to buy some time, aware of the fact that in his exhausted state, he would not make it.

Despite the fact that the injured and the children were still slaughtered in the bomb shelter, Tsuna was proud of his Onii-san. They all agreed to bury the sun guardian in the ruined garden where Kyoko was placed to rest.

Haru, despite being a helpless civilian, tried to shield the children and was discovered with a sword through her abdomen. 1-Pin laid not too far behind her, the teenager killed while trying to hide the kids in a cabinet.

The rest of Varia had also lived up to their name.

They fought to their very last, evident from the battleground they were found in.

Leviathan had used his lightning to kill his enemies, and sacrificed himself when the enemies tried to take him hostage. In exchanged for himself though, he took many of their foes down with him, preventing Varia from being put in a tight situation.

Lussuria and Fran had used themselves as targets to buy time for Belphegor to set up his new trick – one which involves the use of metal-coated wires and magnetic knives. The broken body parts and numerous cuts littered around the field was enough proof for that.

Squalo appeared to have charged straight into the midst of the crowd when he realized it was a one-sided battle, slicing his way through the waves of enemies and eventually to two of the funeral wreaths. He was found smiling in the middle of a dozen corpses, many swords protruding from his form and his own through the heart of Zakuro, Bluebell's shell not too far away.

"_An honored swordsman indeed."_ Takeshi had laughed bitterly.

Xanxus was discovered in the middle of Vongola's ballroom, a glass of wine hanging limply in his hand and eyes closed, sitting triumphantly in his grand seat with Kikyo under his feet. Prideful as always he was, even in his death.

Tsuna had personally buried them next to Nono's grave.

Their loyalty was not sworn to him, but to Nono afterall. However he denies it, Tsuna sometimes sees the shadow of reminiscent in Xanxus' eyes when he looks at him. The Varia Boss misses his father dearly, and it was evident even now to his old rival.

For those others who they just were not able to identify, Tsuna had them buried individually in the cemetery. The Vongola survivors named them all - Tsuna reasoned that no one would want to die without a name.

Friend or foe, they all deserved to be put at rest. They fought for their famiglia and sacrificed their own lives. They have the spirit of a typical Vongola.

Reborn was buried on the right hand of Nono, the position which he has always unofficially held.

There was no funeral.

The Vongola survivors hid in one of the secret underground tunnels of Vongola in case their enemy returned – one which still has yet to be raided by Millefiore.

And when they were not burying the bodies or searching hopelessly for survivors, they mourned and battled each other to release the tension. Sometimes, if you just do not go out there to fight against your enemies and still do not want to go insane, it became compulsory.

Occasionally, they would joke about their old comrades, talking about the good times, sharing the secret moments they had with the ones that had passed on. They dodged around the subject of their deaths. It was their way of coping, their way of getting over the deaths of friends and loved ones.

More than one time has Tsuna woken up to the heavy pants of his guardians and had to crawl over and wrapped his arms around them soothingly. More than thrice had he had to pull them into his lap and hum a calming song for them to go back to sleep. Even Kyoya, the normally violent skylark, and Mukuro, tough and teasing like a fox, had been in his lap at least once.

It became a habit for him to wake up every night, taking short periods of rest to help them get over their grief. He ignored his own body's pleas for sleep. His guardians were more important. They always were, he realized, much more than his own life.

Two days after they found the wrecked Vongola HQ, Tsuna and Hayato went to retrieve the stroll.

Written in small, neat kanji along the sides of the scroll were instructions given by Reborn. He instructed them not to open the scroll until they are ready to leave the present, and that all Vongola rings are required to be present for the scroll the work – since the Vongola rings represent time amongst the tri-set.

Tsuna separated the group into two.

Whilst Kyoya, Takeshi and he continue to bury their comrades, Hayato and Mukuro were sent into the nearest town to gather medical supplies, weapons, fake passports from a convenient source, and new clothes with the addition of some hair dye.

Due to their uncertainty of how many years they would go back in time, Tsuna decided to not take the risk of challenging fate. They changed their appearances so they would not bring attention to themselves.

They found Lambo's ring on the third day, kept safely and mould into the center of a heart shaped valentines chocolate even though valentines sure isn't anywhere near, to Tsuna's knowledge.

Hayato, who had been the one to teach Lambo on traps and tactics (the only thing Lambo is capable of), had first sneered at the lightning guardian's crudeness to the ancient ring, then smirked proudly later on in secret, though still mumbling curses for dishonoring his name while asleep.

On the last day since the Vongola Massacre, they finished clearing up the corpses and prepared to set off into the past.

-x-

"So, has everyone finished memorizing the timeline?" Tsuna queried.

The Vongola Survivors were seated around in a circle, though 'seated' probably would not be the correct word since there is not any stools in the cave. Kyoya was leaning aloofly against the wall, Mukuro half-sitting on a particularly tall rock, Hayato was on the ground with a knee bent up, Takeshi happily cross-legged, and Tsuna was simply standing.

In the center of the circle was a timeline drawn in white chalk, the changes they were making marked in red, the influences predicted to be caused by their presence was below in blue.

Tsuna's eyes sneaked up to land on the smartest guy in the circle expectantly.

"Of course, Jyuudaime." Hayato smiled gruffly with a nod.

He was the one who has changed the least of them all in both appearance and inside. Under his insistence to keep the color of his hair as respect to his blood mother, they had simply tied up his hair in a small ponytail and given him red contacts. He was now ordered to wear spectacles 24/7 and introduced himself as an albino should anyone question his appearance.

Over the years, his recklessness has simmered down a little, though still as passionate when it comes to his Jyuudaime. The only change was that he now knows when to control his temper and has developed a perfectly healthy fear of cats after Uri.

"Haha! Done, Tsuna!" Takeshi seems proud of himself.

Takeshi changed just slightly more than Hayato. He had allowed his hair to grow, bangs reaching just below his ears at best. Despite the added length, the raven locks still remain spiky, only tugged down a little by gravity. Brown eyes remain wide as always, and he would have seemed innocent if not for the scar on his chin. They decided to pass him off as a typical Japanese man, seeing as if the younger Takeshi has short hair and definitely no scar.

Like Hayato, his enthusiasm has died down some ever since his father's passing. Tsuna never stopped feeling regret, but Takeshi had always grinned and waved it off, stating that it would have happened anyways. He never understood it, but the man always refused to elaborate.

"As if you did. I'll bet that somewhere in that head of yours, you're only thinking about how the timeline looks like a train." Hayato scowled.

"Are? How did you know, Gokudera?" A facepalm answered the oblivious man's question.

"Kufufu…Obviously, it's because his IQ is on the same level as you." Mukuro sneered.

Ever since the death of Chrome two years ago, he has cut his hair but the indigo locks have since grown back. It now reaches his shoulders in an elegant, wavy style. His right red eye is now shielded by an indigo contact, under Tsuna's insistence, and is covered by a feathery bang akin to Chrome's before she met Mukuro.

Out of them all, Mukuro must be the one who has changed most. From despising Mafia, he went to being as loyal as Hayato to Tsuna, though he was more discreet with his affections. He even tried to close the distance with the other guardians.

Sometimes, Tsuna would wonder if this is a good thing seeing how Mukuro has gone to impossible lengths to defend Chrome in the past. He did not want his guardians to hide things from him. That was how Ryohei had fallen.

"Heh. Are you saying you're any better than us?" Hayato smirked.

"If your intelligence is considered to be that of an average person, I would be hailed as the creator of the world." Mukuro cockily turned his nose up.

"Hah! As if! If you are the creator of the world, everyone would have wearing pineapples on their heads and dancing the Hawaii dance." The Storm Guardian snorted.

"Kufufufu~…" Mukuro's grin turned sly, much to Tsuna's dread. "I'd much rather see you wear Skull's octopus on your head, wearing the same costume as Fong, and still proclaim yourself to be the right hand man _after_ eating three plates of your sister's poison cooking. Oh, and be barbecued with your overly showy dynamites in your mouth."

"Oof!" Hayato fell to the ground at the thought of his sister's overly 'beautiful' face.

"Hayato!" Tsuna blinked when his storm guardian rise again.

"Alright! Two can play at this game! I'll show you what I can do, you pineapple-head!"

And the two adults promptly descended to the level of grade school kids.

"Oh? Kufufu, then…Octopus head."

"Multi-colored eyed bimbo!"

"Idiot."

"Stupid!"

"…Dumbass."

"SADIST!"

"Masochist."

"Fork-user!"

"Technically, that doesn't quite qualify for an insult…but oh well. Dynamite-user."

"Illusions!"

"Shield!"

"Lambo!"

"Brat!"

"Damn you!"

"Damn you as well."

"Boss!"

"Tsunayoshi!"

"What are they doing?" Tsuna sighed into a palm. They are just randomly screeching the first thing that pops up in their mind, aren't they?

"Maa maa~ There's no need to fight when we're all on the same side." Takeshi laughed.

Shaking his head, Tsuna approached the one solemn figure amongst them.

"Kyoya," Tsuna smiled gently at the figure standing away from them. "Have you memorized the timeline?"

"Hn." He took that as a yes.

He didn't know what prompted the usually unsociable skylark to do it, but on the day Hayato and Mukuro were sent to town, he returned with a…different image than usual.

It was a drastic change. Kyoya now has a thick white strand hanging down his left side, his usually messy raven fringe was now parted in the center, reaching his chin almost like Mukuro's previous style. In the back was some faded purple which matched his raven locks, brushed impossibly neatly.

He wasn't used to seeing this side of Kyoya, but from the many years he spent with his guardians, it would seem that Kyoya is trying not to worry him.

Naturally, after being forced to spend ten years with someone so intimidating, you slowly learn to read his emotions. Tsuna learnt that under Kyoya's scowling exterior, he is more emotionally orientated than others and is also more sensitive. He discovered that Kyoya's dislike of crowds originated from a dark past, and worked to make him trust his guardians.

Now, Tsuna was quite proud to say that his unsociable cloud guardian is no more as Kyoya now spoke his thoughts more and toned down on the blood lust. The cloud guardian became quite protective of Tsuna, to say the least – or overprotective, if you would like to use the conventional terms.

Tsuna touched Kyoya's shoulder and coaxed him back to the group, blinking when he saw his storm and mist guardian chewing each other's legs on the ground. Literally.

"…Hayato? Mukuro?" They froze.

"Jwuudaimei?" Hayato called around Mukuro's legs.

"Tsunayoshi." Mukuro nodded, and promptly sent a painful kick to Hayato's face which made everyone in the vicinity flinch.

"Ouch!" Hayato curled up, sending a heated glare through his palms.

"Haha! Tsuna!" Takeshi approached him.

"Oh god." Tsuna sighed.

His appearances, he knew, has also changed much like his guardians. Over the years, his once brunette hair had slowly changed colors into a more golden, more Primo-like color. He decided simply to streak his hair with pinkish-red in case Nono happens – since no respectable person could possibly have their hair this color – and pop in red contacts to complete the 'I'm-not-Tsunayoshi-Primo-or-his-descendent' look. His eyes are smaller, softer in comparison to his youth but still carry the same kindred light, framed delectably by long lashes and his longer bangs flowed down the sides of his small face in elegant waves.

Unbeknownst to him, the added features only served to enhance his overall adorableness as Mr. Cutest-Vongola and attracted more people – female and male alike – who his guardians irritably swatted away like flies.

Tsuna has changed much, but the mindset which attracted allies to him like flies still remains the same. Instead of drawling on fantasies though, he is more realistic now and knows the limits of his ability, though still as or maybe even more persistent on saving everyone. Years of training under the world's ranked no.1 sadist has also hardened his perception of the world around him, giving him more confidence, analytical skills, and the soft aura of power radiated from his frame. He is not only more skilled and alike a Boss, but also more open and understanding, wise as someone would say, no longer shocked by what most would consider unexpected.

"Hayato, I'm counting on you to memorize the map in case the rest of us forget." Tsuna smiled wryly.

"Yes, Jyuudaime."

The brunette-turned-blonde then swiped away the chalk lines with a foot, messing the colored power till it was illegible. A precaution, just in case Millefiore stumbles upon this place.

"Alright," He sighed. "Now that that's done…Hayato," He looked at his right-hand man. "I want you to check that all resources we need are present and accounted for one last time. That includes gold, of course. We can get the food in the past."

Where gold became more affordable in this time, food became scarce due to the ongoing Mafia war. Famiglas isolate them in fear of being destroyed, cutting off the route to getting resources. Even meat became rare and sacred. They planned to exchange the gold for money and food in the past, where it is more valuable.

"Right." The right-hand nodded, awaiting more orders.

"Mukuro," Tsuna looked at the indigo-headed man. "I need you to cast more layers of stronger illusion over this place, at least until we leave. We cannot afford to be captured just as we are going to leave. It is likely that a huge energy will be released when the scroll is opened, so Millefiore will definitely spot us."

"Kufufu…I doubt Byakuran would send people to patrol, knowing the self-esteem of that man. But very well, I will do it." Mukuro smiled, closing his eyes to gain better concentration.

"Kyoya," The tall man stiffened. Tsuna smiled kindly at him. "For now, just try to rest. If anything happens that would push us into combat, I want you to be our powerhouse since your fighting style is the least showy." _Though definitely most gory…_Tsuna added mentally.

"Tsuna, what about me?" Takeshi enthusiastically swung an arm around his friend.

"Let go of Jyuudaime, baseball-idiot!" Hayato glared at the swordsman.

"Haha! What got you so angry, Gokudera?" Takeshi laughed. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Takeshi, you'll-"

"I'll…?" He urged.

"Rest, like Kyoya." Tsuna finished, smiling brightly at his rain guardian. "And maybe polish Shigure Soen Ryu when you wake up, but for now, I'll keep it in case you decide to go mid-night training again, ne?"

"Geh..." Takeshi blinked, mouth falling open. Then he laughed sheepishly. "Haha…I got found out."

"Tch! Baka…Even an idiot knows that you're training every night." Hayato shrugged as he summoned a check list from his four dimensional pocket to start on his job. "You need to work on your stealth."

"Right! Then Gokudera, will you tea-"

"No freaking damn way in hell." Was the straight answer.

"Amazing…How did you know what I was thinking? I didn't even get to finish my question." A light bulb appeared over his head and he grinned. "I get it! You must be an esper!"

"No, it's because you're an idiot." At the same time, another reply came.

"It's because his IQ is on the same level as you, like I said."

"What did you say?!"

"Oh? Do you have a deaf problem now to add…Goku-playa?"

"WHAT!" An indignant shout came. "You're more of a player than anyone in this vicinity! The last time I checked, you were dating M.M, Mary and what'shername all at the same time!"

"Kufufu…thank you for your compliment."

"That's not meant to be a compliment!"

"I know, since I'm not an idiot like you." A roundabout back to the same subject.

"ARGH!"

"Haha! Hibari, those two sure are funny!"

"Hn."

Tsuna chuckled heartily before turning around, giving a gentle pat on the shoulder to Kyoya. Takeshi blinked.

"Tsuna, where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

They were all on an edge, having their allies taken out when they were absent. The pain was embedded into their minds to such depth that they now acted subconsciously, trying to protect the members of the group as far as they can even to the point of obsession.

Tsuna smiled knowingly at Takeshi, waving off his concern.

"I have got some things to settle before we leave." He answered simply, and promptly left the cave to silent protests.

Tsuna did not waver in his decision or even feel guilt for worrying his friends. Takeshi was not stupid, however his exterior may suggest, and Tsuna knows that. Just by that darkened look in his eyes, the rain guardian would have known enough not to stop him, understood that Tsuna was undergoing what every war veteran goes through, and that, in itself, is enough for the blonde.

He trekked through the forests, meeting some sleeping animals every now and then, going passed a hidden bridge over the river, and it wasn't long before he arrived at his destination:

The Vongola HQ.

The blonde smiled sadly at the ruins, hearing the soft 'pitter-patter' sounds as the raindrops which had just started hit the wrecked debris. Rain coated his face and matted his hair to his pale features, emphasizing the feeling of misery he has.

Tsuna sighed, closing his eyes and mentally whispering apologies to the bodies in those numerous graves, as well as the past bosses who have proudly passed on the famiglia to him, only to be ruined.

He was sad, but he was hopeful. He was happy, yet he feels disappointed. He despairs over the mansion before him – once filled with life – and now, a simple plot of land housing the numerous spirits whose lives were ruined.

He wondered that in his subordinates' eyes, had he been a good boss? To them, had he been one who was worth it to sacrifice their lives? His friends, his family, his mentor, his admirers, his students, he counted, he has lost so much and felt so much pain…If he went back to the past, would he want to protect his younger self from Mafia and all these burdens?

_No._ The answer came to him easily. His family, his friends, his mentor, his admirers, his students…They are worth it. If he had never been involved with mafia, he would never have had any of them. Iemitsu would have been disappointed with him, and still left them an incomplete family. None of his friends would have ever acknowledged his presence, and Reborn…Reborn…

…_Crk._

Tsuna froze, eyes snapping open to meet two figures off in the distance.

_Enemies!_ His mind screamed.

He clung to the tree he was standing next to, finger nails digging into the bark and teeth gritted, eyes narrowed viciously as he resisted the urge to get revenge by going over and snapping their necks.

He cannot do it. If he does the same to them, what they did to his _everything_, he would just become the same as them – a monster.

But…The urge is growing strong. How easy it would be to get there and not be noticed, since Mukuro's illusions are still working. He simply needs to get behind them and twist their necks and watch the life seep out of their horror filled eyes, just like how his friends died…

_No!_

Tsuna squinted shut his eyes, turning away to run in the opposite direction.

Anywhere is good as long as he do not have to kill those men…They are innocent, he repeated numerous times in his mind, they were just following Byakuran's orders. If anyone was to be blamed, it would be Byakuran. It would be Byakuran.

He gasped as he was no longer able to run, bending down over an olden tree. Raindrops slid down the sides of his face, acting as though they were the unshed tears he had.

Glimpsing back, Tsuna found himself smiling bitterly that those men were gone.

But he was glad, glad that he had not killed them.

_Sha…_The leaves shifted as a particular strong gust of wind blew his way.

Tsuna shielded his eyes instinctively with an arm…and blinked when something met contact with his face, spluttering in astonishment.

The wind stopped.

The depressed blonde gently lowered the item from his face, and brown eyes widened when he saw the familiar black cloth in his hands, a thick strap of orange wrapped gingerly around it.

Tsuna suddenly had an image of his mentor before his eyes, a small smirk of pride set on his naturally sharp face and eagle-like eyes twinkling.

Tsuna blinked once more, staring at the item in his palms…and he slowly smiled.

"Reborn…" He whispered, sliding a finger over the still smooth, clean edges. "I didn't exactly get what you meant by living happily before, but now, I…" His smile widened, eyes brightening from the dark shade it once has. "Alright, I won't live for revenge, if that's what you want. Instead…I'll try to create a better future for my younger self and try to help Hayato and the others cope with their sorrow, ne?"

A soft gust of wind came in response, teasing his hair before fading away.

Tsuna chuckled.

"Right."

He perched Reborn's fedora on the top of his head and strolled back towards the campsite. It was only a little while later after Hayato's desperate mothering, Mukuro's threat for him not to wander off, and some laughter and 'hn's from Takeshi and Kyoya, that he realized he never once looked back at the mansion.

-x-

The next morning, everyone and everything they have packed were ready to go.

They gathered around in the same position as last night, each of the five Vongola survivors carrying a camping bag of their own, most of which were filled with gold, their weapons and clothes.

Tsuna checked his bag's pocket one last time, making sure that his precious things were there. Some of them include Lambo's silver Bovino Famiglia watch, Lambo's horns, Kyoko's amulet, Haru's birthday present for him – a chain wrapped around his wrists, Ryohei's Kangaryuu box, Simon Famiglia's seal, Giglio Nero's black lily made from pure carbon, an old photo of the last time he was with Nana and Iemitsu, a famiglia photo with Vongola, and Reborn's fedora on his head.

Tsuna looked around at his comrades' faces, barely suppressing his anticipation.

"Anyone who wants to back out now, this is your last chance." He said.

"I'll always follow you, Jyuudaime!" Hayato shouted enthusiastically.

"Haha! Tsuna, do we really look like the hesitant type of person to you?" Takeshi laughed.

"Kufufu…Chrome will be disappointed if I leave now." Mukuro smirked. "What about you…skylark?"

"Hn." His only reply was an attempted punch at the pineapple's head. 'Attempted', being Mukuro still dodged.

"Okay," Tsuna intervened before another fight broke out. He gingerly excreted Lambo and Ryohei's rings from his pocket and handed each to Takeshi and Hayato. Then, he readied the scroll.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…hn."

"…Tsunayoshi, why do you not open the scroll?"

"I'm nervous." He admitted, staring down at the thing.

"Jyuudaime, don't be scared! We're with you the whole way!" Hayato encouraged.

"Kufufu…I did not think you are on the same level as that cowardly cow. It seems I was wrong." Mukuro fake-sighed in an apprehensive manner.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…Open the scroll if you are going to do it, burn it if you're not." Tsuna sweatdropped at Kyoya. As expected, the one time he opens his mouth is the time a harsh comment comes.

"Haha, Tsuna! You just got to 'Pyunpyun!' and 'Fuuwa!' and the scroll will be opened!" Takeshi waved his hands overdramatically.

"That's not even a rational explanation!" Tsuna shouted at his rain guardian. Takeshi laughed.

But he looked down at his hands and smiled fondly though. At least, due to his guardians' usual ruckus, his hands have already stopped shaking like before.

Tsuna took a deep breath, and he opened the scroll.

-x-

A/N: …That was depressing. I have no sense of humor! I like blondes with red eyes, you cannot blame me for Tsuna looking like Yuuki from my other story. Don't chase after me for killing Ryohei and Lambo. Idk why I killed them either, just that I did before I knew it. Please read and review and give ideas for next chapter.


End file.
